faranfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 10 Spells
Legends speak of insanely powerful spells, locked from the rest of the world.They are said to hold immeasurable power and are able to change the world. Some kept in minds of ancient protectors, some reside only in scrolls in dead languages or ancient artifacts, and are coveted by powerful mages. Illusion Bohemian Rhapsody '''is a spell which makes characters from paintings, statues and other art objects come to life and possess the first person they come across. The creature starts to act as the character that possessed them would. The range is infinite but starts from the caster. The only way to stop the spell is to incapacitate the caster. It is said that the spell was created by Lupus, the mad god, and that the secret to learning the spell resides in pandemonium, as a sort of reward for the greatest of his followers. '''Conjuration Dimension shift '''is a spell that allows the caster to teleport themselves into a different dimension. It can also be used to banish an unwilling creature. The spell has no save, and not even a wish spell can bring the creature back. This spell lives mostly in ancient scrolls, given to specific mortals trough out dimensions by Tempus. The secret of the multiverse is hidden to the general populace. Slavoljub is a traveler between universes, though he does not understand it and no one believes him. '''Necromancy The Dreaded Thirteen '''is a spell created by thirteen powerful wizards from the The Great Council of Races era. They turned the Death that was given to them into pure energy, rejecting their immortality and becoming the first liches. The spell survived by oral tradition, master to apprentice, and even tho these liches were hunted and some killed, it is uncertain as to how many exist today. The liches and their apprentices are able to steal souls from their victims, and to use them as weapons, creating large detonations and acid rain. '''Evocation The Void Lance '''is a spell of limitless range and limitless power, cutting trough the fabric of reality in a form of a gigantic shard of Void. The lance loops around the world 6 times, each time dealing insane amounts of damage. Due to the nature of the spell, it is best used on restrained or gargantuan enemies, as the lance misses due to its speed. It is able to destroy any material, magical item, or ward. This power comes from Netol himself, and those powerful enough can experience using this ability. '''Abjuration The God touch '''has a great price and an even greater reward. It makes a creature invulnerable to all damage and conditions, effectively making them immortal, as long as it never attacks again. It also can be active only once, meaning that if someone is under the effect of the touch, no one else can obtain its power. It is believed to be a part of Selun and that the artifact that holds it sits on the moon, and that it returns there if its spell ever ends. '''Transmutation The Touch of Midas '''is another spell residing in an artifact and allows the creature to change the fabric of reality to the fullest, giving it the power to change any material to its desire in a 5 foot radius. The artifact is kept hidden deep within Olympia so that it can never be used and abused, as the spell lasts until the caster is incapacitated. '''Divination The Rooting '''is a special ritual that consumes the caster with radiant roots, and forms a mighty tree around you. The roots magically connect you with the very fabric of knowledge that surges trough matter. The spell grants infinite knowledge, but also takes away your freedom, binding you to the tree forever. The spell originates from Opus, and the only known use of this spells is in Faran, used by the ancient druids, forgotten by time. '''Enchantment Power Word Mine is a spell coveted by powerful manipulators, as it is able to forever thrall a creature with no save. The spell ends only when the caster is dead. It was the last spell to be invented, and the only one documented to be used in Middeland, by an advisor in the ancient Tsellan Empire, and it is believed to be the cause of its downfall.